


A Drunken Mistake

by MyHauntedLove



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, F/M, Forgiveness?, Kissing, Mistake, One Shot, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHauntedLove/pseuds/MyHauntedLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom calls you up to the top floor of the building during the party downstairs, he wants to get you back, he wants you to be his again. But you will not be so easily moved. You broke up with him for a reason. A reason you're not sure you can forgive. But it's Tom Hiddleston, how could you not forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this was going. I got bored one night at two in the morning and decided to start writing this one shot. Hope you like it anyway :)

A Drunken Mistake

You take a deep breath before slipping through the elevator doors into the dimly lit room that is the top floor of the building you're in.  
You can still faintly hear the noise of the raging party downstairs.  
You walk cautiously down a little hallway and feel the warmth of the air consume you. Your high heels click loudly against the floor as you walk past a corner into a large room. There are no walls, only thick glass windows, the view of London all lit up in the night is simply breath taking. The room is lit by only a lamp on the coffee table which emits a soft orange glow.

You eyes fall on a figure standing at the opposite side of the room, he's leaning against one of the window frames, looking at you intently.

"Tom, please don't look at me like that" you say, walking slowly over to one of the two large sofas in the middle of the room. 

"Can I not even look at you anymore?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. 

You catch his eyes and see them full of sorrow even though he's trying his best not to let it show. Some actor he is.

"What do you want, Tom?" you ask him.

"I want you" Tom says, his voice breaks a little but he keeps talking, "I want another chance" 

You laugh sarcastically at him, "Another chance?" you ask him, "You really think I would give you another chance after what you did to me?" 

Tom watches you as you stand behind one of the sofas, you rest your hands on top of it and lean on it.

His lips are parted slightly and his heart beats faster as he remembers the last time he had you on his own couch. You were sprawled out underneath him, clinging to him, begging for his touch and moaning his name as he brought you to your peak over and over again. He wanted nothing more than to give you pleasure. Giving you pleasure brought him his own pleasure. He wants to feel this way with you again. 

"Darling, why don't you just sit down and we can talk-"

"Don't call me that" you interrupt him, not wanting to hear his words of affection even though you yearn for them. 

You try to clear your head of these thoughts. You will not give in. You will not go back to him. Not after what he did. 

Tom raises his hands slightly, trying to calm you down, "Okay, okay, just please, sit down" he says, gesturing to the sofa.

You let out a sigh, closing your eyes to recollect yourself before reopening them and walking round to sit on the sofa.  
You cross you legs and lean back a little, showing off your smooth legs and your short dress, you don't know why you want to show off to him but you do so anyway.  
Screw him. You can do whatever the fuck you want. 

Tom walks over to you and sits on the sofa opposite, his eyes widen at your legs as his gaze travels up your body. 

"Talk" you say, becoming impatient with him.

Tom looks up at you, momentarily forgetting everything, "Hm?" he asks.

"You wanted to talk, so start talking" you say.

Tom takes a deep breath before looking you right in the eye, "You don't know what you do to me" he says, his voice a little darker than before.

"What I do to you?" you ask him, "Have you so easily forgotten what you did to me? Or has that little incident slipped your mind!?" 

You try to stay angry at him, not wanting to show him how desperate you are for his touch, for his kiss, for his love.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" he shouts, "How many times do I have to look at you flirting with other men knowing I can't stop you? How many times must I fall asleep restlessly without you in my arms and wake up craving the feel of you next to me? How many times do I have to put up with you being in the same room as me but not being able to touch you or kiss you?" 

You gulp at his words, your throat going dry all of a sudden. You want nothing more than to accept his apologies but you can't. You just can't.

"I can't forget what you did-"

"I don't expect you to" Tom says, interrupting you but you carry on.

"All the pain you caused me, all the hurt, the confusion, the frustration, the betrayal!" you shout back at him, you can feel the anger building inside you at a rapid pace, "You were everything to me! I obviously meant nothing to you!"

"Love, please, I was drunk, I can't even remember what she looked like!" Tom shouts back at you, rising to his feet to look down at you. 

"Oh! Like that helps at all!" you shout, standing up. 

No way was he going to make you feel small with his stupid tallness!

"It was stupid! It was a mistake! A mistake I regret every single second of every single day! We didn't go any further-" 

"Oh, and why should I believe that?!" you shout back at him, "How can I trust you? How can I ever trust you again?! You think everything's gonna be okay just because you didn't sleep with her? Tom, you still cheated on me!" 

"Please don't say that-"

"Don't say what? That you CHEATED on me? Cause that's what you did!" you shout, your vision blurs as tears fill your eyes, "No matter how you put it that's what you did!"

Tom takes a step towards you but you don't move. There's no way on this Earth you are gonna back down from him.  
His eyes mirror your own, they're full of pain, sorrow and anger.

"I had the privilege of walking in on your little snog with that stupid perfect bitch of a model at that stupid party! I saw how much you were enjoying her! What? Was I not good enough for you?" you shout.

Tears now fall freely down your face as Tom's heart shatters into a billion pieces.

"Darling, don't think that! I was out of my mind, I didn't know what I was doing, I can't remember what happened! It was a mistake! A huge mistake! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" his voice breaks then and he lets his own tears fall, he collapses back down on the sofa and buries his face in his hands.  
You've managed to break through the 'tuff-guy' exterior of him, now he's just a desperate man; a child. 

You break down witnessing his state in front of you, you want to comfort him but your stubborn self makes you stand your ground. 

Tom looks up at you, running a hand through his hair and sniffling.

"D-Darling, I know - I know that no matter how many times I tell you I'm sorry, it won't be enough. I know that it will be unlikely that you ever trust me again. I know that my attempts at getting you back are worthless. But for all it's worth I want you to know that I love you" Tom says, his hands trembling as he tries to keep what's left of him together, "I will always love you, nothing will ever change that" 

He looks down at the floor and clears his throat, sniffling again.

Fuck it. 

Fuck everything. 

You want him. He obviously still wants you.  
He's in love with you for Christ sakes! He's your man! And you can't help feeling guilty for what you've reduced him to. Even though it's his own fault. But you know you can't possibly keep up this anger.  
You have to make a decision. And though your head is screaming against the decision you're going to make, your heart ends up leading you to it.

"Tom..." you manage to say, tears rolling down your cheeks.

He instantly looks up at you at the sound of his name and his breath stops, waiting for you to continue.

"I love you too, I-I still love you" you say, ending your sentence in a sob.

Tom wastes no time in pulling himself to stand. He quickly runs over to you and wraps his long arms round you, pulling you into his embrace. You give in and fall into his chest, your legs seem to give way but Tom keeps a strong hold on you, keeping you upright against him.

He manoeuvres you both over to one of the sofas and sits down, holding you close against him. You sit in his lap and bury your face in his chest, breathing shakily, your heart is racing, you can hear the constant thumping of it in your ear. 

Tom buries his face in your hair as he calms down, breathing deeply. He rubs your back to try and calm you and when he senses your breathing has slowed he pulls away slightly to look down at you. You sniffle as he gently moves stray strands of your hair away from your face.

"My precious girl, can you ever forgive me?" he asks.

You look up at him, his eyes are bloodshot, his hair is all messed up, his lips are red from him biting them, and he's so pale. 

You raise a hand up to gently touch his cheek, Tom leans into your touch and closes his eyes. His brow furrows at your actions but he doesn't stop you.

"I forgive you" you say, his eyes immediately open and a smile takes over his face.

"Oh, love-"

"But you need to understand that I need time to trust you again" you say, you need to put your foot down somewhere, "I can't forget what you did and I can't expect you to be patient with me" 

"Love, take all the time you need. I will give you all the time in the world" Tom says.

You sit up a little and turn to face him properly.

"I missed you" you say.

Tom smiles, "I missed you too" he says.

You both just look at each other for a moment before Tom's eyes wander down to your lips, he lets out a shaky breath before leaning in just that bit more to join your lips together.  
God how you've missed the feeling of his lips on yours. With the help of Tom's hands on your waist, you move to straddle him and sit down in his lap. Tom moans against your mouth and pulls you closer, your chest presses against his and you wind your arms round his neck. His hands slip down to grab your hips and you break the kiss to gasp as he squeezes you there.

Tom smiles mischievously up at you and he leans in to kiss your neck. But before his lips touch your skin he stops and sighs a little.

"I don't deserve you" he murmurs.

You look down at him and take his face in your hands, making him look up at you.

"You deserve every good thing in this world" you say, "I mean it"

Tom smiles at you and you lean down to kiss him softly. You both melt into the kiss that's turned slow, intimate and loving.

Tom straightens up a little and breaks the kiss, "No love," he says, his voice a little husky, "You are the one who deserves every good thing this life has to offer you" 

He nuzzles his nose against yours affectionately and closes his eyes, basking in the pleasure of just being close to you again.

"Tom?" you ask him, after a moment of holding each other.

"Yes?" he asks, opening his eyes to look at you.

"Can we go home?" you ask him, you really didn't want to stay at this place, especially with that party going on downstairs. 

Tom smiles warmly at you, "Of course we can" he says, letting you get up off him before he stands up himself.

As you both walk over to the elevator, Tom takes your hand in his and links his fingers with yours. Your heart skips a beat at this.  
He's not being possessive or controlling, he's not pulling you to his side or forcing you against him, he's merely holding your hand. 

After all this. After all the arguments, all the harsh words and bitter language, all the hate and all the pain, all he wants to do is hold your hand in his.  
This, to you, means more than words can say. 

You are both equal in your relationship. No one controls the other. The trust you have in him is still there, you just need time to let that trust grow to what it used to be. You can't forget what he did, maybe one day you might, but you can forgive him. He loves you with all his heart, how could you not forgive him?


End file.
